


Death Is Your Future

by Sumaire_Fola3



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumaire_Fola3/pseuds/Sumaire_Fola3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla is in a sticky situation, can she get to Laura in time?<br/>(I suck at summaries sorry ^^; lol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Is Your Future

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Carmilla fanfiction, and my first time posting on A03. This story came to life when a friend of mine sent me a song, an orchestral dubstep, and this is what my imagination created while listening to said song. It sucks, I know, but I hope to become better :). Lemme know what you think :D

Carmilla assessed the scene in front of her. Laura. Her Laura, tied to a post, that was slowly starting to catch fire. The towns people in this small, pathetic town had deemed Laura a witch. Carmilla would not sit idly by and watch her tiny human burn or die for her. The only problem was she had the entire town in between her and Laura. The flames crept up Laura's feet and she screamed. This is what started Carmilla towards her destination of Laura. 

Everything seemed to slow down while Carmilla ran through the crowd, slaughtering them all one by. One who seemed more skilled rushed at her before she could kill what she assumed to be of some family relation to him. Thinking that he had some sort of chance that he could save him and stop her from saving her human love. Carmilla snapped his neck before the man was near them and smirked as he screamed in anger. He came at her with everything he had. They began their tango of who would strike first. Laura screamed again, “CARM!” 

Carmilla turned her head and looked at the girl, the flames reaching her shins now. The burly man took this opportunity and lunged for her, catching her off guard. He cut her with his sword across the chest. She growled in her chest deeply out of anger. She slowly turned her head to look at him. He was proud of himself because he thought he had won. Little did they know that she was the one who should have been on the pyre. She was their “witch”. 

She looked at this, this mere man. She then looked down at her torn blouse and dragged a finger across the length of the cut. She smirked again, as she looked up at this man. She cocked her head to the side as she drew her finger covered in her own blood to her mouth. The man looked on as he watched her lick at her own blood and smile at him. He was becoming nervous of this small, brunette woman. She was still smiling at him as she drew her finger out of her mouth. 

Her eyes glowed and she smiled at him. Her fangs elongating to reveal what she really was. “Did you think it would be that easy? That this little slash was the end of me?” Carmilla chuckled. She looked directly into his eyes, “You pathetic humans will never understand what I am. What I am capable of doing. That little girl” she gestured behind her to her tiny human, “She is an innocent. Her only crime is loving me. What I did to your dear little brother?” the man growled in anger, she chuckled darkly, “His death is nothing compared to what I will do to you and the rest of your wretched scum of a town.” The man lunged for her with the tip of his sword. Intending to pierce her heart. Carmilla was done playing.

Carmilla merely side stepped the attack and brought her hand up so fast the man had no time to react to her. She shoved her hand into his chest and smiled, the man stopped all movement and dropped his sword. He looked slowly down to her arm that was protruding out of his own chest and then looked back up at her, coughing up blood. She cocked her head once again. “You see, little foolish human,” she stepped behind him still gripping his heart, “You have wronged the only thing in my 335 years of life that I will ever love enough to protect from anything. Including you and your pathetic Styrian wack jobs.” She squeezed his heart and he gasped out in pain. 

“That beautiful human, my Laura, she is better then every single one of you will ever hope to be. She will out live you all and show the world her heart and kindness. Like she has shown me. But you and them,” she referred to his town that was rushing at them both because they realized that one of their best would not defeat her. The man Carmilla held in her hands could only feel that they were so slow in getting to him, “You will all die. And you will feel nothing but pain as I make you all suffer for making her suffer.” Laura screamed again. He knew right then and there that his life was over. That was the last straw, “Now, you pathetic fuck, you die.” The man didn't get to say or do anything as Carmilla ripped his beating heart out. Smiling as he fell lifeless to the ground. 

She chanced a look at Laura, she had fallen unconscious it seemed, the flames steadily climbing up her perfect, beautiful, untouched body. Reaching her torso and chest now. Carmilla growled so loud that the crowd slowed for a few seconds. Carmilla listened for one heart beat amongst the crowd. She knew Laura's heartbeat anywhere. She listened and listened. She did not hear that heart that only beat for her. Carmilla became enraged and saw noting but death in her future. Their deaths. 

They took the only happiness she had ever truly felt. And now she will take away the once happy town. The rain started at that moment. Carmilla smiled as she looked away from her Laura. Thankful that at least the flames would be out, and her body would be okay for her to properly take care of after she finished her business with her murders. “You all die!” Carmilla picked up the man's sword and started the rest of her journey through the crowd. 

“Monster! You are a monster!” The crowd yelled at her as she approached them. This only made her smile more. Monster they think? They don’t know the meaning of the word. Monsters cower in fear when they hear her name. Carmilla sliced her way thorough every one who opposed her, slowly and steadily getting to Laura. Creating a river of rain and blood in the dirt. Carmilla stopped when she came to this man who had eyes like Ell. 

Carmilla cocked her head to the side and smirked. The man looked so scared. This fear only made Carmilla become happier. She had not released her “inner demon” for over 200 years. Not since she killed her mother and Ell when she caught them together in her bed. He mother lying to Ell about Carmilla, seeking "comfort" in the arms of her mother instead of coming to Carmilla. Asking her if the lies her mother told her were true. The man went to attack but Carmilla brought the sword down. Slicing off his head in one cut. His head rolled away from his body. 

Carmilla was closer to her beloved, but not close enough to get her and flee. There were still people to get through and the man who stood at the alter. Smirking at her. Egging her on because he killed her precious witch. “Come you foul beast from Hell. I am waiting for you so I can send you straight to hell. Right along with your whore over there.” Carmilla screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes taking on the ethereal glow of her panther when she stalked her prey. There was only a few left to get through before she got to HIM. 

Carmilla began running again. Slicing and cutting and stabbing her way though them all. Who ever got in her way. It did not matter to her who came, man, woman, they all fell at her hand. She looked directly at the priest standing at the alter that held Laura’s body. The last three men came form different sides and attacked all at once. 

Carmilla used her super speed to spin and drop on one knew while slicing in a full circular motion. She stopped and so did the men. Carmilla looked up and smiled showing her fangs at the priest while growling deeply. He could only look on in sheer astonishment. He watched as she smiled at him and his followers detached slowly from their own torsos. She stood up and threw the sword to the ground and began running at him.

The priest was scared at this point. She had cut through his entire town without even breaking a sweat. She truly was a monster and a beast. And he knew in the moment her felt her fangs sink in to his neck that God was not here this night. He tried to raise his arms to push her away but he felt too weak and slow. He felt her smile against his neck, and he knew he had lost. He sunk to his knees, making Carmilla release him from her grasp. He brought his hand up to his neck to hold the bleeding wounds there. But it wouldn’t matter in but a few moments. He began to see darkness, “God, I have failed you. I am sorry, please forgive me.” Carmilla crouched so she was eye level with him and whispered into his ear lowly, “There is no God. And if there is, he is too much a coward and too afraid of me to come save your pathetic hide.” 

The priest slumped to rest on his ankles as he watched Carmilla go to her lover. Carmilla bent down in front of Laura and untied her from the pyre. She touched Laura's face before she bent down and kissed her softly. Carmilla started to cry. The priest looked at her and the last thing he heard was the beast say “I love you Laura. I'm sorry I wasn't faster...” Before he faded into the dark abyss of death. His body falling to the side. The rain had picked up the moment the priest died.

Carmilla sat down gently and brought her ear to Laura's chest. She gasped when she heard a very faint heart beat under the flesh, and bone. The little muscle was barley beating, but it was beating and that is all Carmilla needed. Carmilla bit the inside of her wrist and brought it to Laura's lips. Laura didn't move. Carmilla put Laura's head in her lap and used the other hand to gently open her mouth. She hovered her bleeding wrist above Laura's mouth and flexed her hand, letting blood fall into the tiny, fragile, human's mouth and body. The blood began to course through her body and Carmilla listened as she could hear the skin on her beloved being repaired slowly. She knew that the skin would not heal completely and her Laura would have the scars of this night. But together, they would get through it. 

She didn't care if Laura had burns, she loved Laura and that was it. That was all that mattered. Carmilla focused on listening, feeling and hearing Laura's heartbeat pick up. Dawn was starting to break. Carmilla picked up Laura and cradled her in her arms to her chest as she left the bloody scene in front of them. Laura's heartbeat was steady now, and she began to stir. “C-carm...” 

Carmilla looked down at her and smiled, her face having returned to normal, “I'm right here cupcake. And I am not going anywhere without you ever.” She saw Laura smile small before she fell asleep. “Together my love. Forever.” Laura's body was already changing as she clung to Carmilla's blood soaked shirt. Carmilla kissed her lips once again, this time a little harder then before. Her life, her present, her future. It was here. In her arms. She smiled, walking and looking straight ahead into the rising sun. Her and Laura's future unknown, but they would be together forever. And that is the last thought Carmilla thought before disappearing into the bright light of dawn.


End file.
